


Scales

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: fae sides, generally it's just the sides being platonic to little baby janus, who just needs to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Little bitty fic about baby Janus and fae sides I did a long time ago.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic was posted to tumblr and Janus hadn't been named at that point but I have fixed that for reupload here.

Janus ran, his tiny footsteps crunching the small twigs and leaves underfoot as he stumbled through the woods. The dogs were gaining on him and he could hear the shouts of the riot behind him. He scrambled in the dark, his haphazard path lit only by moonlight. His chest ached, tiny lungs burning from how much he’d been running but if he stopped they would catch him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, the scales that marked him as a Witch irritated from the salty tracks. 

He was so _scared!_ “I’m sorry-!” He called. “I’m sorry mama!” But she would not answer.

He could barely see and when he glanced back he whimpered, seeing the fires of the torches. He had to keep going, he had to find safety!

Janus gasped as he tripped, slamming into the ground hard and dislodging several mushrooms that puffed up in alarm at the actions of their fallen kin. He curled up in pain into a little ball, knowing he was going to die and trying to apologize, hoping they would spare him from the dogs and the fire. 

But none of it came. He felt a soft gentle touch to his arm and he winced but looked up. Large unblinking blue eyes looked down at him a little too big with a smile a little to wide, but nothing about this eerily inhuman person was threatening to him. _“Hey there Kiddo. You look lost. Won’t you come dance with us?”_

Janus blinked and sat up immediately, looking around. “W-where are-” 

_“The dogs? There aren’t any dogs any more little one, you’re safe here. Come. Dance with us.”_ He could hear faint music and wiped the tears from his eyes, taking the hold of the other’s hand. It was soft and gentle and he wobbled on his bare feet, following him through soft grass into a clearing. People were dancing and singing and the person he was following smiled. _“I am Patton. That dancing fools are Roman and Remus. What is your name little one?._ He giggled and it sounded like bells and Janus' eyes went wide as he saw the beautiful butterfly wings on his back. He blinked.

“I’m Janus.”

_"Janus, what a big name for such a small little thing."_

Janus was mesmerized watching the red winged faerie, Roman, dancing with the green winged faerie Remus, and they laughed as they moved and tried to get a purple-winged one to join, but he wasn’t having it. 

_“Attention!”_ Patton called _“Look who wandered into our woods!”_

A dark blue winged fae stepped closer and Janus hid behind Patton’s legs, frowning. But the others stood and began to come closer. _“Hello little one, I am Logan. This is Roman, Remus and Virgil. You look afraid, what has happened?”_

_“The villagers were chasing him.”_ Patton says softly.

_“How awful! Can you tell us why?”_ Logan asks. 

“They…” Janus gulped. “They say I’m a witch…” He prepared himself to be run out of the clearing but instead he felt himself being lifted and he gasped, twirled around by Roman who excitedly and delightedly cheered. 

_“A witch! That is wonderful! You have such pretty scales!”_

“I do?!” Janus gasped happily and the twirling made him giggle. 

_“Yes love, they are gold and beautiful! Do you want to stay here with us and dance and eat and be happy forever little one?”_ Janus looked around the clearing at the other fae. Logan was playing a flute again and Virgil drummed lightly on a beaded and feathered drum, creating a lovely melody that made the child want to shake and move in his relief. _“We will protect you and love you like our own! We have always wanted to have a child but we were too uncertain about taking one.”_

_“It didn’t feel right to steal.”_ Patton nodded and spun around the clearing. Roman set Janus down and he heard the music and started to wiggle in delight. 

“All of you?” He asked and happily they danced for a few minutes until his little mind thought of something and he stopped his wiggles. “And… you won’t get tired of me?” He remembered how upset his parents were about seeing his scales bloom after he used magic and big tears spilled down his cheeks again. 

Patton gasped at this and Logan and Virgil stopped playing to look up. Immediately they all crowded around and pulled him into their arms. _“Little one we would never ever leave you. You are filled with magic just like we are, and you are lost and sad and we want you to be happy.”_ Logan explained. 

_“Yeah kid, we would never send you back to the people who would want you dead. You’re special.”_ He smiled gently. _“You remind me of me. And trust me, if you stay here long enough you’re gonna probably get wings too.”_

Janus' eyes went wide. “I CAN BE A _FAERIE?!”_ He gasped, his little child brain so absolutely excited about that and he hugged Virgil tightly. “YES YES YES! I wanna be a faerie!” 

The others hugged him tight and they smiled happily. _“Welcome home little one~”_

That was centuries ago. Somewhere in the woods there is a legend of a witch who was saved by the Gentry. None would dare to cross them, and none would dare to find them. It is whispered in the shadows of the trees when the moon is full that there is a handsome young man with scales as golden as starlight who runs wild and free with the fae hunting and playing and laughing, happier than he had ever been as a human. 


End file.
